sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperfrost Soulimity
Basic Info Name: Rhenean "Hyperfrost" Soulimity Gender: Male Age: 2,334 (Physically 38) Species: Pure-Blooded Ice Demon Status: Deceased Occupation: King of an Ice Realm in the Underworld Allignment: Anti-Hero Relationship Status: Formally taken/Married by Starfall Soulimity Backstory Hyperfrost was born as the youngest of three siblings into a royal family of ice demons. His oldest brother died years before he was born, and his living older brother was few years older then him. He and his brother were close, and both studied hard to become future king of the ice realm in the underworld. His father was the member of a High Council of royal demons working under Lord Haydes, the emperor of the underworld. His father was in charge of diplomacy; Handling contracts and such. Hyperfrost intently studied for years to master the art of diplomacy and speech, and became quite reserved. Eventually, the day came when a sort of ritual took place. As was the law for Ice Demons, when there are more then one sibling, they must fight to the death to decide the next hier. Hyperfrost eventually won, and although he had no hatred toward his brother, killed him, receiving the rite to the throne. In the years to come he would be confronted by the Demonweapon known as Drako , and a few of his friends. Seeing as it was his nature to talk things out before fighting, he spoke with them briefly, and fell in love with one of the members of the group, Starfall Soulimity , and eventually married her. Eventually, they even had children. Nowadays, though Hyperfrost is still the king of his realm and remains a member of the high council, he spends many aday at home with his wife and children. Unfortunately, years later, the universe of Mobius was slowly becoming consumed by corruption in the form of creatures, ruining the fabric of space and reality. They only way to defeat them is to have great demon power teleport them into another plane in the universe that will dissolve the creatures out of existence, but costing the demons their life energy. Hyperfrost and Sutanaoki bravely accepted this fate to save the lives of their loved ones. Now, only Drako and Starfall only have each other to love. Personality Hyperfrost is polite and reserved, preferring the finer things in life; and prefers to talk things out over fighting, although he is perfectly capable of doing so. When in battle he seems to test his opponent, as well as speak with them, as if trying to train them. Likes -Tea -Family -Diplomacy -Talking -Ice, Snow, and just the cold in general Dislikes -Being referred to as British. He doesn't even know what that is. -Disrespectful People -Fire Family Kendar Hyperfrost (Father, Deceased) Valia Hyperfrost (Mother, Deceased) Endaru Hyperfrost (Oldest Brother, Deceased) Gavarin Hyperfrost (Older brother, Deceased) Starfall Soulimity (Wife) Andromeda Soulimity (Daughter) Edgar Soulimity (Adopted Son) Kune Soulimity (Son) Relationships --Starfall Soulimity-- Hyperfrosts wife, he loves her dearly and values her above all else. --Drako Soulimity -- Although he is not quite Drako's ally, he does not dislike him, and in fact respects Drako. --Kurayami Haydes -- Hyperfrost is Kurayami's mentor, training him in both speech and combat. --Andromeda Soulimity -- Andromeda is Hyperfrosts' firstborn child, as well as his only daughter. They are very close, and he spoils her a bit too much. --Edgar Soulimity -- Edgar is Hyperfrosts' step-son. They don't really interact with eachother much, but he treats him no differently then the rest of his children. --'Kune Soulimity'- Kune is Hyperfrosts' youngest child, and they are close in a father-son sort of way. Hyperfrost trains Kune in the art of swordplay. --Skaeth Endoverse-- Hyperfrost and Skaeth have very few interactions and just let eachother do their own thing, but he does give Skaeth advice when needed. Powers/Abilities -Able to summon, create and control ice, as well as instantly freeze over water -His Bowtie can turn into a large snowflake-shaped shield -Able to summon his Brother's icicle-shaped sword -Has some minor control over water -Has some minor skills in using Concealing magic, witch he uses to cover up his wounds Weaknesses/Disabilities -He is pretty weak to fire and heat in general -Has a serious injury through his chest near his right arm, as he took a sword through the chest years ago Gallery Theme Category:Royalty Category:Ice Powers Category:Water Powers Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Other